I will always love you
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Sequel to My life was a lie. Mia and Draco are in there seventh and final year at Hogwarts, its the first night at school which means the start of the year Ball. But not everything is right.
1. Its not like that

_Ok guys here is the sequel to My life was a lie. Hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry about stopping the last one the way I did. Not updating unless i get at least 7 reviews!!!!!!

* * *

_

_**Its not like that**_

**Draco's POV**

A lot of things have changed since our sixth year. Mia and I are now head boy and girl. Finnegan is still being the same as he was and he wasn't very happy when the news got round that I had finally asked Mia to marry me. It's been a month since that happened and it's the Halloween ball that we had organise and here I am looking through the mass of bodies for my beautiful fiancé. I couldn't find her and I was starting to worry. I looked around and found Pansy Blaise's girlfriend.

"Pansy have you seen my fiancé?" I asked as I ran up to her.

"She went out to the grounds a while ago but I thought she had come back in."

"Was anyone with her?" Before she had time to answer Blaise interrupted her.

"Draco we have a problem." Blaise said as he ran over to where we were standing.

"What?"

"One of the Ravinclaws said that Dean followed her out, which means that he's with her now."

"Crap! Come on we have to find her. Pansy can you go find the rest of the gang and meet us out there?"

"Yep but we won't have much time you know, who knows what he's doing cause I know he was quiet drunk tonight so you had better hurry."

"Thanks Pans."

Outside 

"Where could they be?"

"We've looked every where the lake, the pitch, the stands, the change rooms, the forest for heavens sake!" I was yelling because I was scared of what might of have happened to her.

"Drake calm down we'll find her." Marcus said to me in a hushed voice.

"Shh hang on I hear something."

"Yeah I hear it too, it's coming from the Whooping Willow. Come on." Theodore said so we ran until we reached it and the further we ran the more louder the voice got and it was diffidently Mia's.

"Draco hold on a second lets see what they're talking about before we go in. Besides if he does try anything we can see him." Pansy said.

"Ok but if has hurt her I'll kill him."

"Don't worry so will we." Marcus said as he crawled behind the bush after me.

We all sat there listening and watching what was going on.

* * *

_**Mia's POV**_

"You know I can't come back to the Giffindors Dean, I'm a Slytherin now and it's better then before."

"Look at you Hermione they've brainwashed you and told you lies. They don't care about you, they never have."

"My name is Mia and that's not true. Yes they've kept some things from me but that was to protect me, you and the rest on the other hand is different. You've kept almost everything from me, making me do everyone's homework for them and now you're here saying that you want me to come back!" I was full on yelling at him now, he might be drunk but that doesn't mean anything.

"They don't love you Hermione they never will, but we do and we need you back."

"Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours and accept the truth!"

"Because it's not the truth that's why."

"Look I belong with them and I always have. As for them not loving me that's not true, they all love me and I love them and especially Draco."

"I told you not to say his name!" He yelled and through his glass bottle at me but I dodged it and it hit the tree instead.

"Dean you have to understand that I don't love you, yes once I had but I love Draco now and nothing can change that." I pleaded with him so he would calm down and maybe go away.

"No you don't you just think you do. You were mine before you were his!"

"Dean please stop it your scaring me." I took a step back as he waked towards me.

"Dean I mean it, please!" I screamed as he pushed me back against the tree.

"LET HER GO NOW THOMAS!" I heard Draco yell but I couldn't see him because Dean was blocking my view.

"Get lost Malfoy this is between me and Hermione not you and the rest of your gang."

"One it's Mia and two she's my fiancé so let her go now!" I could feel that Draco was really angry and I knew he was going to do something drastic if we didn't get out of here soon.

"So what she was mine be…"

BAM

I watched as Dean went to the ground and let go of me. I looked at Draco who was rubbing his hand were he had punched Dean in the face but Blaise and Marcus had their wands out which meant they probably stunned him so we could get away with out him waking up just yet.

"Draco I'm so sorry I shouldn't have gone out and not told you." I whispered as I slowly walked around Dean's body and over to Draco and the rest of the gang.

Draco looked up from Dean and looked at me with tears in his eyes. Slowly he came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Mia baby it's not your fault I shouldn't have left you alone, I should have known he would have tried something like this." I could feel the tears drip down from his face to mine.

I couldn't help it I broke down in tears as well. It had scared me so much that Dean could be like that, so forceful. I didn't want to think about what could have happened if Draco hadn't showed up.

"Honey don't cry you safe now we were watching you anyway from the trees, we weren't going to have him hurt you."

"How much of that did you hear?" Fear coursed through my body at the thought of Draco hearing what I had said.

"More than enough but lets just forget what you said that. Come on lets go back inside."

"Mia."

I looked back at Pansy and watched as she tilted her head towards the lake.

I nodded and turned back to Draco.

"Draco I need to talk to Pansy for a minute we'll see you in there." I looked him in the eye and he looked reluctant at first but soon nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead and whispered something in my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said just as quietly as he had just before I walked away with Pansy.

* * *

_So what does everyone think? Plzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think._

_Princess of Drakness17_


	2. Telling you the truth

_Hello again! I hope you liked the last chapter so here's the next!!!!!

* * *

_

_**Telling you the truth**_

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we walked towards the lake.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little shaken up that's all."

"You sure? Cause you seemed a little weird back there with Draco, are you sure nothing else is wrong?"

I sighed she knew me to well I hated that.

"Promise you won't say anything."

"I promise, besides it's been awhile since we had a secret."

"It won't be for long if Dean has anything to do with it."

"What's wrong? Tell me please."

"Dean's kissed me on more then one occasion and I also went out with him in our fifth year and I haven't told Draco, I'm scared of what he might say."

"Oh well that isn't what I was expecting that's for sure but I can see the problem. I'm sure he'll be fine about it if you told him. You didn't kiss him back though did you?" Pansy had a worried expression on her face and I could tell what she was thinking.

"No Pansy I didn't but Dean will make it seem like I did! God Pans I don't know what to do."

"Just tell him the truth because if you don't tell him and he finds out off Thomas then…lets just say he won't be very happy."

"Yeah I know."

We sat there for an hour just talking about things when we realised that we should have been back ages ago.

"We better hurry back Draco and Blaise will be worried other wise."

"Yeah and once tonight is fine."

We quickly walked back up to the castle and into the great hall and were met with the sight of four frustrated and angry looking guys.

"What took you two so long we've been worried sick!" Blaise yelled as he started to pace in front of us while Draco look ready to murder us any second.

"Well um we were just…talking that's all and we kind of..ah forgot what time it was."

"Bed now." Draco said in a rather forceful voice one that we hadn't heard for a while.

We were to tired to argue with him so we just followed them up to our rooms.

"Night guys." Blaise and the rest said as they walked down towards the dungeons.

"Night." Draco called back as I said the password for our rooms.

I walked in and sat down on the couch and Draco joined me a minute later.

Before I could say anything Draco's lips were on mine not that I was going to argue with that.

"I almost lost…you again…tonight." He said as he pulled away gasping for breath.

"I know I'm sorry but we need to talk." He looked away from me but turned back to answer me.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I just thought you should know a few things before the wedding in two weeks." Now I wasn't looking him in the face.

I could feel his eyes burning into my head but I still wasn't going to look at him. I felt his hand come up under my chin and turn my head to face him and to make it worse he looked straight into my eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to turn away. By now I had tears streaming down my face cause I was afraid of what he might do.

"Mia what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't yell or scream at me."

"Ok I promise." His face looked gentle yet I couldn't read anything he had his old shield up.

"Its about Dean." At that word he had let go of my face, which I was a little grateful for because now I could turn my head away from him.

"What about him." He was starting to get angry now and I didn't want him to.

"He's kissed me." I only whispered it but I knew that he had heard. I felt him growing angry again.

Draco's POV

"HE WHAT!" That was the last thing I wanted to hear tonight.

"Draco you promised." I was scaring her and she wouldn't look at me.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I pulled her onto my lap.

"Draco I'm sorry but I had to tell you before you found out off him." I watched as she cried into my shirt.

"I know and I'm glad you did but you have to know I'm not angry at you I'm angry at him."

"He's done it more then once you know."

_Great things just got worse then before_. I sighed thinking of what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"Cause I was scared of what you were going to say."

"Lets just forget about it ok. What else did you need to tell me?"

She looked up at me and sighed.

"In our fifth year I had dated Dean for about sixth months, what you heard tonight was about that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't think I would need to but I guess I was wrong." I forced a small smile for her sake before I took a good look at her.

To me she looked tired yet relieved that she had told me but anyone could tell that she hadn't slept.

"Come on let's get to bed." She went to stand up but I picked her up instead and carried her into my room.

"Draco why am I in here?"

"Cause you won't get any sleep other wise and neither will I so you can sleep in here with me."

"Ok but I still need to go get changed."

"You can wear one of my shirts for tonight." I answered as I lay down on the bed with her.

"You just don't want me to leave do you?" She asked softly.

"Nope." I pulled her close and kissed her one last time before I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Plzzzzzzzzz review!!!!!!!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. The Rumours

_Hi again everyone I know it's been soooooooooooooooooooooo long since I last updated. I've been getting at least two assignments a week now and I haven't found the time to write my next chapter. _

_And a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed my stories. And an even bigger thanks to my friend from school Maddie (SomeBizarreSheila) for reviewing as well.

* * *

_

_**Mia's POV**_

_The rumours _

I lay next to a sleeping Draco thinking about last night. I hadn't gotten any sleep again and I knew I wasn't going to get any now. Sighing I got up and headed into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me I locked the door and started the shower.

I couldn't get last night out of my head. I let the hot water run down my back for a while before I got out. I had a thumping headache and it felt like it was getting worse by the minute.

I wrapped myself in a towel and unlocked the door and went into my room to get dressed. I got dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a pink turtle-neck top.

I walked back to Draco's room to make sure he was still asleep before I headed down to the lake for a walk.

It was windy outside and I wished I had brought a jacket with me. I had walked half way around the lake when I saw a group of Griffindors. Funnily enough it was the group I used to hand out with. I quickly hid behind a tree so they wouldn't see me and listened to what they were saying.

"No way!" I heard lavender say.

"No I'm serious it's true. She said she just couldn't love Malfoy as much as she loved me and that he was brainwashing her into thinking she was a Slytherin." I almost cried when I heard what Dean had said. The whole school would know about it as soon as breakfast started.

"See Harry I told you he was doing something like that." Ron said.

"Yeah well now we have proof we can go and tell Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"Yeah lets go after dinner." Dean suggested. Slowly I heard their voices fade and I knew it was safe to come out.

What was I going to do? Instead of continuing my walk I ran back up to the castle and down to the Slytherin common room.

Blaise and the rest looked up from the game of exploding snap as I ran in.

"Mia what are you doing here? I wouldn't have thought Draco would let you out of his sight."

"He's still asleep he doesn't know I'm here. Anyway where's Pansy? I really need to talk to her." Blaise looked a bit angry when I had said that Draco didn't know where I was but he answered anyway.

"Upstairs in her room." I mumbled a quick thank you and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"Pansy where are you?" I yelled when I got into her room.

"Mia?" she asked as she came out through the bathroom door.

"I need to tell you something. Are you busy?" she cracked a smile as she sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I started to explain what I had heard and when I was finished she was shocked and angry.

"HE SAID WHAT!!" Pansy screamed.

I was about to answer but I heard the door slam into the back of the wall. I turned around and saw Blaise and Theodore standing there looking furious and I saw the back of Draco walking out and stomping down the stairs.

"Draco wait!!!" I yelled but I was too late as I heard the portrait door slam. I quickly got up and ran after him but I was stopped before I could get out of the door. Blaise caught hold of my waist and stopped me from going anywhere. I struggled hoping he would let go but it was no use he was a lot stronger than me.

"No Mia you're coming with us." I was scared. I had never heard Blaise speak in this voice before. I was dragged down to the headroom's all the while struggle to get out of his grip. Blaise said the password and pulled me in before putting me in my room, taking my wand and turning around to leave.

"It's for your own good Mia." He said before he closed the door and locked it with a powerful locking spell.

I sat down on my bed silently crying. How could they do this? I thought they were my friends. I started crying and sobbing into my pillow. I cried myself to sleep after a while and woke up a few hours later.

* * *

_OHHH what's going to happen? _

_Please read and review!!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. IMPORTANT AN

AN: thanks to all those who reviewed even if they were a type of flame. I still appreciate it. To answer people's questions about my writing usually it's pretty good but I'm really sick at the moment and my mind has detached itself. My keyboard is also not working properly some of the keys are hard to press, thanks to my little brother and his tantrums. I hope you understand that I'm trying my best at least while I'm sick and when I'm better I'll try to improve them.

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	5. The fight

_Hello again thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

_

_**The fight**_

_**Draco's POV** _

I woke up and pulled Mia closer but all I pulled was air. I opened my eyes and frowned there was no one there. Where had she gone? I got up and walked into her room and frowned again when she wasn't there. I checked everywhere through out the common room and she wasn't anywhere to be found. I was starting to get worried. Where was she? I got changed quickly and opened up the portrait door when I came face to face with Blaise.

"Looking for Mia?" I frowned at the question.

"Yea do you know where she is?"

"Slytherin common rooms she came running in and asked where Pansy was. I asked her where you were and she said you were asleep and didn't know she was gone so I came to get you." He explained as we came to a stop in front of the Slytherin portrait.

"Yea well when I find her I'm going to lock her in a room so that no harm can come to her." I said to Blaise.

I said the password and we walked in. Blaise led me up to the girl's dorms and Theodore followed. We stopped outside pansy's room and opened the door a bit more so we could hear what they were saying.

"Dean told Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest that I came to up to Dean and said that I could never love Draco as much as I did him and that Draco is brainwashing me into thinking I'm a Slytherin. Not to mention that they're going to go and tell Dumbledore tonight after dinner."

"HE SAID WHAT!!" I had heard enough I pushed back the door and slammed it into the wall. I was furious. She had gone out without anyone there and almost had a run in with Thomas.

I turned around and stomped down the stairs and slammed the portrait shut after me. I heard her yell out to me but my anger was getting to me so I kept walking instead of going back to her.

I walked up to Griffindor Tower and said the password. The portrait gave me a dirty look once she saw the head boy badge on the front of my shirt. I walked in and found Thomas and the rest of his followers in a circle. They were whispering to one another.

I walked up to them and the youngest Weasley was the first to see me.

"Hello Thomas." I sneered.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? You shouldn't be in here."

"I'm head boy Potter. I'm here on business." I smirked at the thought.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I need to speak with Thomas for a few minutes." He got up and followed me out of the room and into the corridor. I saw a hidden alcove a few steps away I looked around and saw no one there so I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him in there.

"How dare you spread rumours about my fiancé." I spoke in a cold voice.

"How dare you steal_ my girl _Malfoy." That was all I could take I punched him and I punched him hard. He was too slow to block it so I got him in the head. A few punches and kicks he was down and unconscious. I pointed my wand at him and erased that memory from his mind. I left him there and quickly ran back down to the headroom's. I walked in and found Blaise, Pansy and Theodore sitting on the couches.

"Where's Mia?" I asked when I noticed her missing.

"I locked her in her room and took away her wand so she couldn't get away again.

I nodded and sat down. I picked up Mia's wand off the table and put it in my pocket. We talked for a while before they left and I sighed before unlocking Mia's door and opening it up.

I went in and closed the door behind me. I stood there looking at her. She'd been crying you could tell that much. Her eyes were as red as anything and looked so tired.

I moved towards the bed and sat down next to her.

I watched her for a while before she began to stir. I watched as she opened her eyes and took one look at me before turning away from me. I was hurt I didn't know she would take it this bad.

I heard her crying again and pulled her close she struggled, kicked and pushed but I wasn't about to let her go. Eventually she gave up and just sat there crying.

"Mia, baby I'm so so so sorry." I kissed the top of her head before she moved back a bit so she could see me.

"How could you let them do that? How could you do that?" she asked.

"Mia I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for hurting you but I was so angry at him I just couldn't think straight." I looked into her eyes and knew it would take a while to forgive me.

"That doesn't mean you had to let Blaise lock me up and leave me alone. It doesn't mean you had to go ballistic either." She yelled as she got up and started screaming at me.

"I was worried. You weren't there when I woke up. How was I to know where you had gone or if you were safe. Mia I love you, I just want you safe. What Blaise did was to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. God Mia I'd die for you. You know that." I was standing in front of her holding her in my arms and crying myself.

"I don't want to lose you Mia. I couldn't live if I did." She calmed down slightly and hugged me.

"I know. I'm sorry Draco but you hurt me. I… I thought you were angry at me." I tilted her head up and kissed her before hugging her again.

"I could never be angry at you. I love you Mia."

"I love you too Draco."

* * *

_So what do you think? Please R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. Hen's Night, Bucks Night

_AN: Hey everyone. Wow it's been ages since I last updated. Oh my gosh I need to get my butt into gear. I promise to update as soon as possible and if I don't I'll allow you all to send me flames until I do.

* * *

__Hens night, Bucks night_

_five dqys later_

_**Draco's POV**_

"So what do you girls plan on doing tonight." I asked as I watched the girls walking towards the door.

"None of business Mister. You won't tell us what your doing and the same goes for us." Pansy said.

"That's because I don't know where I am going." I replied.

"Well I can tell you right now boys you are not taking him to a strip club or anything of that sort." Mia spat out.

"Yes mam. Did you here that Draco you're not even married yet and she's starting to boss us and you around already." Blaise joked. I glanced at Mia and smirked at the look of fury on her face.

"You're in for it now Blaise." I said as he turned to look at an angry Mia.

"Don't think you're not Draco." She said. I was shocked. What the hell did I do?

"Ummm…we'll be going. I'll see you when I get home honey, okay?" I got a glare in response and me and the boys bolted for the door.

"Damn she's gotten really moody now days." I said as we walked down to Professor Snape's room to floo to…well where the hell we were going.

"You're telling me. How long has she been like that for?" I thought about it for a moment.

"On and off for about a month now. Why?" I asked. They all froze and stopped walking.

"What?" I asked annoyed with there behaviour.

"You don't think she's…" I froze and couldn't move. My mind whizzed placing everything together. It did seem to fit but she would have told me right?

"Draco? You don't really think that's the case do you?" Marcus asked.

"It could be now that you mention it. Everything does seem to fit. I mean think about she's moody alot lately, and really emotional at times. She won't let me touch her at the moment either and she has been throwing up every morning." I chuckled nervously.

"You know what you guys go ahead I'll catch up, now I have to find out." I said quickly before jogging back up to my dorm room.

_Mia's POV_

We were walking down the corridor, we hadn't left straight after the boys because we were still waiting for one of the girls to arrive.

"Mia are you sure your okay?" I frowned and looked at Pansy.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you kind of snapped at Draco before and he didn't do anything wrong." Millie said as we continued walking.

"Everything is fine." I said moodily.

"Mia wait up!" I turned around to find Draco running after me.

"You girls go ahead I'll catch up." I said as they all nodded and kept walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You'd be completely honest with me right?" I frowned, what kind of a question is that?

"Of course. What's this all about Draco?"

"You've been acting really weird lately, I want to know whats wrong?" He had a knowing look in his eyes. _Oh shit oh shit he knows_ I thought.

"Um, can we talk about this later?" I asked looking anywhere but him.

"Hmmm, no."

"Please Draco we're both running late as it is."

_Draco's POV_

I watched her as her eyes looked everywhere around the room but at me. _She's hiding something_ I thought.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I just came right out and said it. She looked at the ground before looking up at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you yesterday but I lo0st the nerve to." I smiled slightly.

"How long have you known?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug.

"About a week, when I first started being sick of a morning I had a feeling but then I missed my period and I knew for sure. Madam Pomfrey checked me out last Monday. I'm about 10 weeks along."

I smiled and picked her up.

"Draco put me down." She laughed as I spun us round in circles.

"Why, I'm having fun. Aren't you?" I said stopping.

"My stomach wasn't." I frowned.

"Sorry. But are you suppose to be feeling sick all the time?"

"It's normal Draco. Don't worry about it." She laughed, I still frowned but let it slide knowing that I was just overeacting.

"Where are you going tonight?" I asked pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Just out to dinner and then we're coming back and watching a movie. I told them I wasn't feeling well so they didn't organize anything big."

"Good. But no drinking, or sitting near anyone that smokes and mph." I was cut off by Mia kissing me. I kissed back before breaking away.

"I know Draco, now go and have fun."

"Please be careful?" I pleaded rubbing her tummy before resting it there. I kissed her soundly and smiled into the kiss.

"I'm always careful." She replied.

"I'll walk you down, I don't want you to have a run in with Thomas."

"I haven't seen him since our last encounter."

"Doesn't mean he's not watching. I want you and our baby to be safe." She smiled and kissed me one last time before we left heading the way the girls had gone.

* * *

_Hope you liked!!_

_Review plz!!!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
